What could it be?
by Fan Kat of All Trades
Summary: Your best friend - and biggest crush - has been keeping his distance from you, saying he's "busy". What on earth could Kiku be doing? A (hopefully) fluffy Japan x Reader oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: **Not Japan nor Hetalia belongs to me, as if you already didn't know that.

You wait for Kiku on your favourite spot; a bench next to a field of cherry blossom trees. According to your watch, he was half an hour late. He must be "busy" again.

Sighing, you wonder what happened. Both you and Kiku were so close a while ago. Then he started to slip away. Every time you went out, he was either busy or had to leave early. What on earth could be so important that you two had to stop hanging out?

A thought that you hadn't wanted to think occured to you - what if he has a girlfriend? That would explain so much. Or at least he must love someone so much that he is always occupied with them. Tears start streaming down your cheeks, only to be furiously brushed away. Why do you care? He is your best friend. You should be happy for him.

But you aren't, and you just have to accept that. You have a crush on him, and have had one for many months now. Hell, crush doesn't do it any justice. You are full on in love with him, no matter how much you don't want to.

Ironically, as you started to fall in love with your best friend, he seemed to start to drift further and further away from you.

"Damn it!" you curse out loud, only to be followed by more tears. It shouldn't have to feel like this. It should feel nice, sweet, and easy - not painful and brutal.

As you sob to yourself, a pair of footsteps slowly walk over to you. Then they start running.

"(y/n)-san!" shouts the voice that accompanies the running footsteps. "What's wrong?" You look up to see the one person that you were crying over - the Japanese man himself.

"I-it's nothing..." you mumble sheepishly. Somehow, you feel a bit better as Kiku sets himself next to you.

"You can tell me. It's not as if I will tell it to everyone." Looking up, you see his shining brown eyes looking at you in concern.

After a bit of sobbing, you start to calm down. You take a few deep breaths before replying to his question. "What is so important that you are always busy, Kiku?" you start, anger rising in your tone. Kiku gives a surprised look. He obviously wasn't anticipating this anger.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -" you said apologetically, only to be cut off by the voice that you love to hear so much.

"No, you have a right to be angry." He breathed in deeply before continuing. "I-I'm the one who should be sorry. It's just... how do I begin?" Raising an eyebrow, you start to wonder what he is about to say. From what he has said, it seems that your suspicion is true. He has some girl/boy on his mind. Without meaning to, your eyes well up with tears, and you turn away from him.

"(y/n)-san! Please, I hate to see you cry!" exclaimed the black-haired man. And then he did the last thing you thought that Kiku in particular would do. He gave you a hug from behind.

Now, to normal people, a hug would seem like nothing. But to Kiku, even holding hands to cross the road is the equivalent of a full-on make out. You feel Kiku's chin rest on your shoulder.

"P-Please don't cry, (y/n). It makes me very upset to see the one person that I really love cry." As you hear this, you stop crying and turn to him. Did he say that he... loves you? Your ears turn a shade of bright crimson.

"D-Did you just say you l-l-" Again, the Japanese man interrupted you, but this time instead of saying something he pressed his lips gently against yours. It was short and sweet, and Japan ended up bright red.

"Yes, I love you, (y/n), and that is the reason that I have been ignoring you. I thought that the less time I spent with you would make me love you less. I couldn't have been more wrong," he confessed, and you replied with a quick, "I love you too, Kiku" and a kiss.

The rest of your time spent together is spent cuddling on the bench, your head resting on his shoulder and him with his arm around your shoulders, repeating "I love you" again and again.


End file.
